Blitz vs. Enoch
Plot Blitz, Rubi and Josh are hiding in the bushes about 60 meters from castle Havenloft. '' (Josh, whispering): How do we get in? (Rubi): I don't know. (Blitz): I do. You stay here. I turn into Grey Matter and go in. (Josh): Who? (Blitz): It's my name for the the Galvan. (Josh): You name them? (Blitz): Yep. I'll go in and come back with some info, K? (Rubi): Okay... (Blitz): K then! Bye! ''Blitz turns the dial of the Omnitrix. He flips through Fasttrack and Big Chill and finds Grey matter. (Blitz): Showtime! Blitz slaps down on the Omnitrix and is now grey matter. He leaps onto a passing Forever Knight truck. The truck drives into the castle and Grey Matter leaps off and runs into the Keep. He continues running down a hallway occasionally hiding for the passing Knight. He enters a room with what seems to be the Armory. The door suddenly closes behind him he turns and sees: (Silver Knight) Well, well. If it isn't the foolish hero. Returned for more discipline? (Grey Matter): Not really. (Silver Knight): Well then. I'm afraid you must die then. The Silver Knight picks up a Laser Lance and fires it at Grey Matter who leaps on to the Knight's head. '' (Silver Knight): Get off me! ''The Silver Knight grabs Grey Matter and throws him against the wall. Grey Matter reverts. Blitz tackles The Silver Knight wrestling him for the Lance. They toss and turn and the Knight kicks Blitz off. Blitz transforms. He is now a 7-foot tall Rock alien. (Rocks): Let's dance! Rocks grabs the Laser Lance crushing it. He then catches the Silver Knight's fist. He then uppercuts the Knight through a window where he falls on top of two other Knights. Rubi and Josh dash over stepping on the Knight to climb in. (Rubi): Good job, Blitz. (Rocks): Please! Call me...Rocks! (Josh): No. Blitz reverts. Rubi motions for them to follow her. They stealthily walk through the wallways and come to a large double doors. Josh opens them with telekinesis and Blitz charges unexpectedly and sees another Knight with a golden mask on his face. (Knight): I am Enoch. You must be the meddling fool! (Blitz): This "fool" is about to kick your ass! (Enoch): We'll see. Blitz charges at Enoch who punches him in the gut and then jjudo flips him onto the ground. Blitz stands up and charges at Enoch who kicks him into the throne breaking it. Blitz gets up. (Blitz): Thought I could beat you in human form. Apparently I have to go alien! (Enoch): Go ahead. I won't stop you. Blitz transforms into Upchuck eats the chair pieces and blast energy at Enoch who tilts his head slightly to the left and dodges. Rubi runs in and throws 2 spheres of crimson energy Enoch dodges jumps into the air and spin kicks her and Josh. (Enoch): Any other plans? Upchuck eats a spear on the wall and then spits it out Enoch dodges by stepping to the side but then Blitz turns into Fasttrack and punches Enoch into the wall. Fasttrack shifts to Rocks and kicks Enoch through the wall knocking him unconscious. He reverts to human. (Rubi): Enoch is defeated? (Blitz): Looks like it. Have we won. (Rubi): Now he is defeated the others should disperse. The Silver Knight laughs as he limps towards them. (Silver Knight): You think Enoch is the leader? (Blitz): Kinda. (Silver Knight): Then you are all wrong! The true mastermind behind our organization is The Forever King! And you chose the worst time to visit. you see he's making his routinely check up on our castle. A helicopter can be heard. (Silver KNight): Too late. He's here. (Blitz): So? I'll kick his can too! (Silver Knight): How naive you are little hero- Rubi blasts Silver Knight KOing him. (Rubi): Blitz. Turn into Fasttrack and try to stall the King. I need to find the communications room and call Daddy for help. (Blitz): Help? (Rubi): You'll see. Blitz transforms into Fasttrack. (Fasttrack): On my way. Rubi and Josh run down the hall Fasttrack looks out the window and sees a giant armored figure step out of the helicopter. (Fasttrack): *gulp* To Be Continued. Characters * Blitz * Rubi Avalon * Josh Rayman Villains * Forever Knights * Enoch * Silver Knight Aliens * Grey Matter * Rocks (x2) * Upchuck * Fasttrack (x2) Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles